


Un Gran Secreto

by StarkSkywalker15



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Tony, F/M, Friendship, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Maria Stark - Freeform, Mutant Tony Stark, No Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkSkywalker15/pseuds/StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ha sido llamado de muchas formas desde que tiene memoria. Pero nadie nunca se ha atrevido a llamarle 'mutante'.</p><p>En un mundo donde los mutantes no son aceptados, el hijo del gran Howard Stark tiene que aprender a vivir en el sin que nadie descubra su secreto. El es un mutante. Toda su vida cambia cuando conoce a Charles Xavier, director de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descubrimiento parte 1

Este es mi primer fic. Esta idea la tengo sonando en mi cabeza desde hace ya bastante tiempo solo que no tenia muy claras mi ideas y apenas las he aclarado. Espero que disfruten de esto.

Marvel y Iron Man y ningunos de los personajes que aqui se mencionan me pertenecen.

Sinopsis

Tony Stark ha sido llamado de muchas formas desde que tiene memoria. Pero nadie nunca se ha atrevido a llamarle 'mutante'.

En un mundo donde los mutantes no son aceptados, el hijo del gran Howard Stark tiene que aprender a vivir en el sin que nadie descubra su secreto. El es un mutante. Toda su vida cambia cuando conoce a Charles Xavier, director de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos.

Descubrimiento

17 de Agosto

Tony era un niño muy inteligente para su edad así que no era inusual encontrarlo en su cuarto terminando su segunda placa de circuito.

Era de noche y el se encontraba sólo en su casa. Howard estaba de viaje en una de esas expediciones de encontrar al Capitán América, su madre había salido a una cena de sus organizaciones de caridad y el mayordomo de la familia, Jarvis, tuvo que salir por cuestiones familiares, ninguno de ellos se preocupó de haber dejado aún niño de cuatro años solo pues el era tranquilo y la casa tenía la suficiente seguridad para matar hasta la a hormigas.

Estaba por terminar cuando su estómago protesto por comida, no quería dejar su placa por miedo a que algo le sucediera aún con la casa vacía así que se levantó y agarró su creación para después dirigirse hacia la cocina y prepararse un sándwich con nutella (es un niño, quien no amo la nutella cuando era pequeñ ).

Caminando por los pasillos se preguntó por que sus padres no se habían molestado en comprar una casa más pequeña, el lugar era tan grande como para ocultar a un dinosaurio cuello largó y eso era mucho decir.

Llegando casi a las escaleras principales Tony tropezó con un pedazo de alfombra roto. Al caer su placa salió volando al aire por las escaleras y el al darse cuenta de esta se cubrió los oídos con sus pequeñas manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Su placa se rompería en mil pedazos y tendría que iniciar de nuevo, le había llevado dos meses llegar a la mitad y aunque sería más fácil volver a empezar ya que sabía todo el procedimiento el no quería hacerlo.

Espero ese trágico momento durante unos segundos, pero jamás sucedió.

Lentamente habría su ojos en la confusión tratando de comprender lo que pasó. Asomándose por el barandas de las escaleras no vio rastro de su placa y eso lo confundió aún más, se suponía que debería estar en el piso hecha trizas pero no había nada y eso no era lógico.

Pensando en lo que podría haber pasado dirigió su mirada hacia el techo para darse cuenta que su placa se encontraba flotando arriba de el a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

Aterrorizado por lo que vio grito a todo pulmón y salió corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe.

Sin darse cuenta que en el momento de su huida la placa cayó al suelo.

¿Que les parecio? Esta es la primera parte.


	2. Descubrimiento segunda parte

Descubrimiento segunda parte

22 de Agosto 

Fue casi una semana después del incidente cuando Tony comprendió lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

Estaba en la sala de estar con su madre. Era un día lluviosa así que no se le permitió salir a jugar, su madre era muy sobre protectora con el aunque tenía su carácter.

María se encontraba leyendo uno de esos libros viejos que tenían en la biblioteca y de vez en cuando observaba al pequeño niño en la alfombra jugando con alguno Legos. El niño se parecía mucho a su padre pero había heredado su tierna mirada en sus ojos.

Tony estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia pero aún no dejaba de pensar el lo que había pasado con su placa de circuito. Eso no era posible las cosas no flotaban por sí solas tenía que haber un explicación lógica.

En lo que sus pensamientos divagaban Tony siguió construyendo un robot con su legos cuando una pieza que estaba insertando no encajo en una de las partes del robot. 

Aplico toda la fuerza que tenía causado que el robot se impulsará hacia adelante chocando con la pata de un mueble donde se encontraba un florero chino, regalo de bodas de un socio de su padre.  
la mesa comenzó a tambalearse y el flore junto con ella hasta que perdió el equilibrio cayo al vacío.

Tony solo observo y cerró los ojos con un puchero al verlo caer.

Igual que la placa, nunca hubo un sonido.

Temeroso abrió los ojos y vio flotar al florero a unos res centímetros del suelo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que podía controlar cosas con su mente.

"Anthony" Dijo María, sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar. 

Tony salió de su pensamiento y volteo a ver a su madre, tenía una mirada de asombro en ella y eso le aterrorizo, esto había sucedido enfrente de su madre.

"No fue mi intención!!" Fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, sabía lo que su madre diría y peor si su padre se enteraba que el era un mutante.

El se imagino como reaccionaria, los mutantes no eran muy bien vistos en la sociedad y si la prensa se enteraba que el gran Howard Stark tenía un hijo mutante...

*TOC TOC*

"Anthony" Llamo su madre en la puerta. "Cariño ¿Puedo pasar?"

'¡¿Qué hago?! De seguro está furiosa pero si no le abro me va a ir peor ¡¿Qué hago?!'  
“Anthony, no tienes por qué temer, ¿Puedo pasar?”  
'No me queda otra opción' Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y le abrió a su madre.  
“No estás enfurecida conmigo ¿Por qué?” Pregunto Tony.  
“Anthony, eres mi hijo y te amo tal y como eres. No me importa si eres diferente, todo eso que dicen en la noticias de los mutantes no son ciertas la mayoría de las veces” Le contesto con gran ternura a su hijo, el era todo para ella junto con Howard.   
Pasa un largo silencio entre ellos y Maria decidió romper ese momento.  
Acariciando la mejilla de su hijo le dijo. “Sabes, tu tienes un gran don, uno que muchas personas quisieran tener Tony, tu eres como yo o como el resto del mundo solo que con algo muy especial y yo te voy a ayudar con el” Sorprendido por esto Tony abrazo con fuerza a su madre soltando en llanto. Tenía tanto miedo que su madre le odiara pero fue todo lo contrario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> q tal?  
> Algunas sugerencias algo no se... quejas o sugerencias?


	3. Un Padre Es Tu Mejor AMigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien mas descubre el secreto de Tony. Lo que no esperaba es que estaria de su lado.

Durante los siguientes años, Tony adquirió un control significativo gracias al apoyo de su madre y en esos años Tony descubrió que tenía más de un poder mutante. Además de su telequinesis, Tony tenía una afinidad por la electrónica. Eso es lo que pensó la primera vez pero era más de la capacidad de absorber y controlar la electricidad.

Según con la investigación que hizo su madre y el esta habilidad se llamaba electrokinesis.

La electokinsis de Tony le permitía controlar la electricidad dentro de algún objeto. Podía controlar el flujo de la electricidad, donde iba, cuando y a qué cantidad y así sucesivamente. También podía tomarla y absorberla, toda o parte de la energía y utilizarla en lo que quisiera y eso incluía a sí mismo. Podía tomar la electricidad de una bombilla y encender un reproductor de CD. También podía tomarla y convertirla en energía  y utilizarla para mantenerse despierto toda la noche. Tony también descubrió que podía dirigir la energía una vez que estaba dentro de su cuerpo.   
Podía usarla para pensar más rápido, correr más rápido, levantar más peso, subir o bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo o como descubrió recientemente. Utilizar esa energía para sanar heridas menores. Una vez intento curar una herida grande y en lugar de cerrar la herida, la piel alrededor se inflamo y era caliente al tacto como si se hubiera quemado. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía para reparar las células dañadas. Según sus cálculos, que rara vez se equivocan, necesitaría 36 millones de joules  (10.000 voltios por hora) para reparar algo como un hueso roto y cerca de 4 millones de joules para curar una mano cortada. No tenía esa cantidad de electricidad a su alcance y no iba a robar un centenar de bombillas de 100 watts para curarse a sí mismo.

Fue un mes después de su octavo cumpleaños cuando su padre descubrió de sus poderes. Su madre había salido de viaje a ver una amiga suya que había tenido a su primer hijo y necesitaba algo de ayuda; así que él se encontraba solo con su padre.

Tony se encontraba practicando en el ático un lugar donde se suponía que casi nadie entraba, solo su madre y el visitaban el ático. Había robado la energía de dos bombillas y ahora estaba tratando de dirigir esa energía para hacer su telequinesis un poco más fuerte. Había descubierto que no solo tenía límites con su electrokinesis, sino también con su telequinesis. ¿Hasta el momento el era capaz de levantar una caja que pesara alrededor de 22 kg **( SI SE QUE ES MUY POCO PERO QUE ESPERABAN TONY ES TODAVIA UN Niño ),** su máximo era de 17 kg, de hecho Tony no era capaz de levantar  4 kg hasta que empezó a entrenar después de terminar su placa de circuito. El y su madre llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía que entrenar para llegar a levantar cosas pesadas y avanzar en su poder, al igual que lo músculos, necesitaba hacer fuerza.

Así Tony centro su mente y dirigió la energía de las dos bombillas a su mente y usarla con la telequinesis. Fue algo trabajoso al principio pero la caja logro levantarse unos centímetros sobre la tierra poco a poco. Después de un minuto  la caja estaba a unos 30 cm sobre el piso, paso los siguientes minutos moviendo la caja alrededor de la habitación, rápido y luego lento, haciendo la rutina que le había hecho su madre mover el objeto de arriba a abajo, en diagonal, moverlo cerca y lejos de si mismo poco a poco hasta sentir cierta tensión en su mente, después ver que tan alto puede levantarla. Tony había estado tan concentrado con su entrenamiento que ni siquiera noto la puerta abierta. Asimismo no se dio cuenta del pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y el cierre de la puerta. Lo noto hasta que escucho unos fuertes aplausos cuando bajo la caja al suelo un minuto después.

**PDV Howard**

_“ Donde están, donde deje eso estúpidos planos?!”_ pensé para mí mismo. El consejo ha estado muy raro últimamente, hace algunos meses había presentado unas ideas fantásticas sobre energía limpia y no les agrado , ahora parece que un ser mágico les haya golpeado y hecho cambiar de opinión y para colmo me pidieron todos esos papeles y planos que no sé donde carajos deje.

“María!!” Tal vez ella podía tener una idea de donde están, creo que ella tiene razón de que soy algo desordenado.

Salí de mi taller para buscar a mi esposa pero no había ni rastro de ella. Cuando me decidía en regresar a mi taller me tope con Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia.

“Se le ofrece algo señor?” Me pregunto muy amablemente.

“Eh, si. Estoy buscando a María, tal vez ella sepa donde deje algunas cosas de la empresa”

“La Sra. Stark se encuentra fuera Sr. Y si mas recuerdo ella le aviso”

_“Sip, eso comprueba la teoría de mi mujer, no puedo atarme los zapatos sin ella”_

“Si me permite Sr. Podría saber que documentos busca? Tal vez pueda ser de ayuda.”

Ahí está otra vez, creo que ni si quiera recuerdo que es lo que desayune esta mañana lo bueno es que tengo a María para recordarme las cosas y a Jarvis, creo que sin ellos ya hubiera perdido mis zapatos.

“Si, son de la empresa, decían energía limpia y toda la cosa, no sabes de casualidad donde podrían estar?”

“Me temo que no Sr. pero la Sra. Stark guardo hace tiempo varias cosas de su taller en el ático que me supongo usted le autorizo, Sr.”

Me fui antes de que terminara la frase, tenía que encontraros y dárselos a esos idiotas del consejo y que al fin me dejaran de molestar.

Caminando por los pasillos me di cuenta que debería haber comprado algo mas pequeño, esta casa era muy grande como para tener a casi la mitad de la isla de Manhattan en ella. Cuando por fin llegue al ático yo esperaba ver algo de cosas llenas de polvo muchas otras cosas pero jamás esto.

Mi hijo Anthony estaba levantando una caja con su mente moviéndola por casi todo el lugar. No sabía que pasaba en ese momento pero sé que mi hijo era muy especial, el era un mutante y contrario a la opinión pública yo no odiaba a los mutantes, para mi eran una cosa maravillosa, un regalo de dios, bueno si es que existía un ser supremo, y toda esa publicidad de mi odio contra ellos era falsa, yo solo prefería mantenerme fuera de ese campo por que era mucha artillería de ambos lados y el consejo había hecho verme como un antimutatante por ciertos miembros y algunas cosas que no voy a explicar. Mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos observe a mi hijo, no sé desde cuando deje de prestarle atención y notar que era idéntico a mi aunque tenía la mirada de su madre.

Cuando termino de mover la caja yo solo hice lo que cualquier padre haría cuando su hijo hacia un gran logro. Aplaudí con todas mis fuerzas.

**Final de PDV Howard**

Tony se congelo, alguien más se había enterado de su secreto, si era su padre iba ser llevado a algún laboratorio y luego usarlo como arma. El no quería eso y estaba asustado. Ese miedo no desapareció al voltear y ver a su padre, aunque se confundió ya que le estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro, algo que jamás había visto, Howard siempre se la pasaba en su taller o buscando al Capitán América, jamás le había prestado atención a él.

“P-p-papa?” Tony tartamudeo con incredulidad. “Q-que estas h-haciendo aquí?

Howard solo le sonrió. “Que crees que estoy haciendo aquí?”

El vio el shock y miedo en los ojos de su hijo, y el sabía lo que era. El jamás había expresado su opinión hacia los mutantes en frente de su familia y la prensa se había hecho cargo de crearla.

“No vas a llevarme a algún laboratorio o golpearme” Dijo Tony tímidamente. Howard solo se con fundió ante esto, desde cuando su propio hijo le tiene miedo y le consideraba malo.

“Por qué crees que hare eso?” Le dijo ahora con una voz más tranquila, una voz paterna que Tony jamás había escuchado salir de la boca de su padre.

“Anthony, Por qué Crees eso, hijo?”

Tony bajo la mirada, no quería ver a su padre. “Por que a ti no te gustan los mutantes”

“Crees que a mí no me gustan los mutantes eh… Sabes que, hay que ir por un helado que te parece? Te voy a llevar a la mejor nevería de todo Nueva York”

“Entonces no estás enojado conmigo por no ser… normal”

“Claro que no” Howard se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su hijo. “Tony, eres mi hijo y yo no odio a los mutantes, eso es pura mentira”

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo que Howard decidió romper.

“Entonces, Quieres el helado o no?” Pregunto Howard con una gran sonrisa que Tony le devolvió.

“SI”

“Pero vas a tener que decirme todo, okay, espera tu mama sabe de esto?” Así es como comenzó una linda relación padre e hijo.

Tony le conto todo a su padre ahora que sabía que a su padre en realidad le agradaban los mutantes. Le hablo de cómo se entero de sus poderes y de que su madre le había estado ayudando estos últimos 4 años. Resulto mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Su padre le ayudo a entrenar, cuando regreso María, ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar a su esposo ayudando a Tony en su formación en el taller. Howard se mostraba muy participativo, siempre que podía le llevaba a lugares donde fuera más difícil mover las cosas, le dejaba entrar a su taller y ayudarle con sus inventos, parecía como  si Tony fuera la luz de la familia, literal y metafóricamente.

Poco después de su decimo cumpleaños su padre le presento a alguien que cambiaría su vida por completo.

“Tony. Quiero presentarte a el Profesor Charles Xavier”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien me ayuda!!!!! Parece ser que tengo bloque de autor XD alguna idea o sugerencia?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste. Son como las 5 am y algunas partes seran breves.

Tony miraba por una ventana del segundo piso al jardín delantero de la mansión, donde en la cancha de baloncesto un niño bajito, flacucho y de lentes llevaba la ventaja en el partido gracias a su habilidad de 'tele-transportación', "¡Eh, sin poderes!" Alcanzó a escuchar que reclamaba uno de los chicos más grandes e inconscientemente sonrió. Era su primer día en la Academia del Profesor Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, su padre termino de convencerlo de que fuera con el Profesor Xavier, por (como mínimo) un año, se le dijo que todos los alumnos ahí eran mutantes, (Oh, bueno. Aunque no es como si hiciera mucha diferencia, nunca fue muy sociable con otros niños de su edad) y que además de las clases regulares que comúnmente se tomarían en una escuela promedio le ayudarían a mejorar el control sobre su mutación.

"Anthony" A su derecha y sobre su silla, el profesor se acercaba hacia él por el pasillo. Con una serena sonrisa. "¿Qué te parece el lugar hasta ahora?" Pero el no supo responder, y miró al suelo mordiéndose los labios. El profesor alzó una ceja, rio un poco de buena gana cuando comprendió. "Oh, vamos. No será que te has perdido, ¿Oh si?" Con la gracia de un robot oxidado Tony asintió. "Bueno no importa en verdad. A pesar de que yo me críe aquí también me he perdido un par de veces." Confesó con una sonrisa comprensible. "Te enseñaría el lugar yo mismo, pero en realidad justo ahora tengo una clase. Menos mal que aquí hay alguien que te pueda ayudar." Moviéndose un poco la silla reveló a un muchacho un poco más alto, de piel bronceada y con el cabello negro corto. "Anthony, este es Scale. Scale, Anthony." El chico asintió en su dirección a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa ladina. "Anthony es nuevo aquí, ¡Primer día! No quisiera molestar pero, me gustaría que le enseñaras un poco el lugar."

"¡Seguro Charles!" Asintió el muchacho, colocando despreocupadamente sus brazos tras su nuca. El profesor asintió como aprobando algo.

"Bueno, si me permiten chicos, yo me retiro ya a mi clase." Dicho y hecho, el hombre dio la vuelta y se fue por el largo pasillo.

"Muy bien 'Tonino', ¿Estás listo?" Llamó su atención Scale.

"¿'Tonino?" Pregunto Tony pero Scale le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar y no le quedo más opción que seguirlo. Scale le mostro todo el lugar, era enorme en comparación a su casa y eso era mucho decir, también le conto sobre los X-Men (y si él quería y podía formar parte de ellos, una vez que creciera claro está). Durante el recorrido conoció a muchos chicos, algunos eran de su edad pero la gran mayoría parecían tener más de 13 y unos pocos de 17. Todos tenían habilidades diferentes y sus mutaciones siempre encajaban con sus personalidades, esto le fascinó, creo que su padre tenía razón en que este lugar le encantaría.

3 años después

"¿Estas seguro de esto?"

"Claro que si ¿sabes que hacer no?"

"Si, pero Tony nos vas a meter en muchos problemas por esto"

"Solo es una pequeña broma Scale, nada peligroso" En sus siguientes años Tony logro una gran amistad con Scale que era 4 años mayor que él, eran como hermanos aunque el chico siempre era su niñera ya que cuando Tony se sintió cómodo con todos a su alrededor comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

"Voy arrepentirme de esto, si nos descubren…" Se quejo Scale, el siempre era cómplice en las locuras del joven Stark. "Ya deja de lloriquear y haz lo que te dije, yo vigilare que no venga nadie" Dijo Tony a su cómplice entregándole una botella con un contenido desconocido de color verde.

El chico se dirigió al cuarto de baño de la pobre víctima, se descubrían que fueron ellos. el se encargaría de que Tony no volviera a ver la luz del sol, ese chico lo metía en demasiados problemas; ponerle salsa tabasco al jugo de tomate de Ororo, pintar la navajas de Logan color rosa e electrocutarlo con el pomo de la puerta de su habitación ( no pregunten como lo hicieron ), darle una Coca con mentas a Scott, pintarle el cabello de morado a Jean y explotarle en la cara todo un saco de harina a Charles (aquella vez solo fue Tony y para gran sorpresa de todos el profesor no lo reprimió), aun se preguntaba cómo es que todavía seguía en la escuela, pero no importa ese muchacho es de esos amigos que te meten en problemas y te arruinan la vida pero aun así quieres estar con ellos porque te agradan, así que aquí estaba el, vaciando esa cosa que había en la botella en un bote de shampoo, terminando salió corriendo y Tony uniéndosele en el camino.

El día siguiente fue un día que jamás olvidaran, la víctima era el Profesor Hank, alias Bestia, al perecer la cosa que había en la botella le pinto el pelo de naranja y además de eso su olor no era nada agradable que tuvo que dormir fuera de la mansión porque ningún estudiante soportaba el olor y para desgracia de Tony y Scale ellos tuvieron que ayudar a quitar ese olor a Hank.

Pero no piensen que todo eran bromas, Tony incremento mucho sus poderes desde que llego, su telequinesis había mejorado, el ya podía mover un objeto sin tener la necesidad de verlo incluso casi podía mantener una conversación mientras movía las cosas a su alrededor; su electokinesis tampoco estaba lejos, Charles le ayudo a descubrir que podía obtener energía del aire y de cualquier cosa que la tuviera, lo único malo es que cuando hacia esto nadie podía tocarlo porque podía drenar su cuerpo a un nivel mortal, por suerte solo sucedió una vez y gracias a dios que solo fue Ororo, que era una segunda madre para él, después de aquel incidente no dejo que nadie le tocara por un tiempo por el temor a lastimarlos.

Un día recibió una llamada de su padre diciendo que había sido aceptado en el MIT. Tony no sabía que decir, el MIT era una de las mejores universidades y ser aceptado a una edad tan joven era un privilegio pero él no quería dejar a su nueva familia. El profesor le motivo a que fuera a la universidad y aunque no estaba seguro al 100%, el accedió.

La despedida fue algo triste pero él no dejo que sus amigos vieran sus lágrimas, no hasta que subió al auto.

Desde el día en que había dejado la Escuela Xavier, Tony había recorrido un largo camino. Había asistido al MIT a una edad temprana y había llegado a ser muy bien conocido por su trabajo y logros en el campo de la Inteligencia Artificial. Principalmente sus robots, Dummy, Butterfingers y You (Prefiero decir los nombres de estos tres en ingle, se oyen mejor que en español). Pero su mayor logro hasta la fecha ha sido la creación de su IA, JARVIS, que lo había llamado después de su difunto mayordomo. Si alguna vez le preguntaron a Tony que significaba, el solo les diría que Solo Un Sistema Inteligente ( Just A Rather Very Intelligent System), pero sólo Charles sabía la verdad, y él mantuvo su secreto, durante casi una década.

Era como cualquier otro día, excepto que nadie lo sabría hasta que sucedió que este día sería una tragedia.

Tony estaba pasando el día en Malibu en casa de la familia cuando recibió la llamada.

"Heeyyy Platypus! ¿Qué pasa?" Coronel James Rhodes o Platypus como Tony gustaba llamar era un buen amigo del MIT. Él y Tony se conocieron durante sus años de adolescencia y se había mantenido en contacto a pesar de sus diferencias de edad y Rhodey se marcho para unirse a la Fuerza Aérea y más tarde, ser de enlace con SI. Él fue uno de los pocos amigos íntimos que Tony tenía, pero Tony aún tenía que decirle que era un mutante.

"Tony, hombre. Lo siento mucho por tener que decirle esto, pero ha habido un accidente de coche. Sus padres estaban conduciendo a una recaudación de fondos cuando sucedió., Tony no sé-. Lo siento, Tony." Pero Tony no oyó nada más, porque se le había caído el teléfono en estado de shock. Su mundo estaba totalmente derrumbado a su alrededor. Tony aún amaba a su madre y a su padre, y la idea de no volver a verlos otra vez, casi le hizo pedazos. Todos sus recuerdos salieron a la luz:

Su padre sonriendo, dándole su primer regalo de Navidad.

Su padre enseñándole cómo funciona un ordenador.

Su padre acurrucado junto a él, escuchando su pesadilla.

Bebiendo, lanzando, lastimando...

Abrazando, bailando, riendo, sonriendo...

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había caído de rodillas. Soltando un rugido, dejo salir toda la emoción que se había permitido acumular. Pero lo que era más aterrador era su capacidad de su telequinesis. El poder, que siempre mantuvo en un completo control, entró en erupción, enviando una onda invisible de energía que sopló todo el vidrio en su taller en pedazos. Y, Tony cayó en los brazos de la oscuridad.

Desde la muerte de sus padres, Tony cambio radicalmente, creciendo amargamente ante la vida. Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas rápidamente en meses. Nadie apareció. Sus supuestos amigos de la escuela nunca aparecieron, ni si quiera el profesor y los demás lo hicieron. La vida siguió su camino.

Siempre que intentaba quitarse la vida, muy cerca de apretar el gatillo, estaban sus padres. Lo orgullosos que estaban de el por quien era, ellos le habían dado todo su amor. ¿Qué es lo que pensarían de el? El estaba atrapado en el pasado. No podía seguir adelante. Él ya no usaba su poder. Era demasiado doloroso.

Ya no era él. No quería hablar con nadie ¿Por qué molestarse? A nadie le importaba de todos modos.

Y luego, para su gran felicidad, Virginia "Pepper" Potts llegó a su vida.

"No quiero esa responsabilidad no la necesito, acaba de cumplir veintiuno! Además, tengo un montón de cosas que hacer en casa; un montón de cosas que inventar para mi empresa! ¿No es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Sobre la reputación de la empresa? "

Virginia escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos el intercambio entre el joven Stark y su tutor. A pesar de que era una simple asistente de contaduría de Industrias Stark, que en ocasiones llegó a ver al Señor Stane caminando por los pasillos. Pero para ver al legendario Tony Stark era algo completamente distinto.

Virginia estaba a punto de colarse en silencio cuando ella oyó el golpe de la puerta abierta. En toda su gloria, el propio Anthony Stark salió corriendo de la oficina y la recta final del pasillo... sólo para verla con los ojos abiertos y sosteniendo una carpeta con tanta fuerza que su mano era blanca.

"¿Estás bien?" Él preguntó, deteniéndose mirándola con sus grandes ojos marrones que hizo que su corazón pierda el ritmo.

Su boca se abrió en shock y ella dejó caer la carpeta en la sorpresa. Cerca de quinientas facturas perfectamente organizadas se repartieron por todo el pasillo gracias al gran ventilador en el techo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Ella gritó, volviéndose de un color rojo brillante. Se agachó para empezar a recoger el desorden, pero él sonrió y suavemente agarrándola por el brazo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Yo lo hare." Dijo. Después de sólo cinco segundos de pié allí torpemente observándolo recoger su desorden, ella exclamó: "¿Por qué estabas peleando?"

El señor Stark miró con sorpresa. "¿Escuchaste eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí parada?"

"Desde hace aproximadamente un minuto." Ella se sorprendió de lo capaz de mantener una conversación con una persona famosa. Por no hablar de una increíblemente sexy "Yo iba a mi oficina para arreglar este simple error de contabilidad cuando-"

"¡Espera, espera, espera! Detente. ¿Un error de contabilidad? ¿Cómo cual?"

"Oh, solo fue un simple error. Alguien simplemente olvidó poner dos números más. Solo perdió casi doscientos dólares. Yo iba a avisarle a mi jefe."

"Bueno señorita ..."

"¡Potts! Virginia Potts, señor Stark."

"Parece que has venido al lugar correcto. Verás, he hecho estas cuentas yo mismo. No hay manera de que metí la pata en algo tan..." Miro la página en donde se produjo el error. Resaltadas en rojo y con grandes letras en negrita estaban los números correctos.

"… simple" Murmuró, "eh"

Ella se puso pálida. "¡No fue mi intención ofenderlo! Yo no sabía que usted… me aseguraré de fingir que nunca lo vi" Ella seriamente necesitaba este trabajo ¿Cómo iba a pagar sus cuentas?

"¡Wow, detente hasta allí!" Él dijo, sonriendo. Ella tontamente tomó la carpeta extendida de su mano. "¡No estoy enojado. Estoy realmente muy contento. Siempre necesito de alguien que pueda mirar por encima de mi trabajo. Serías una gran asistente. Sí de hecho, esa es una idea brillante!"

Se sintió muy aturdida y confundida, ella negó con la cabeza. "Um, ¿qué es exactamente lo que sería una buena idea?"

"¡Que tú seas mi asistente personal! ¡Es perfecto! Podría llegar a ver por encima de mis matemáticas, mis cuentas, hacerte cargo de las reuniones. Por no hablar de que te pagaría mucho mejor ¡Estás contratada!"

Con la boca abierta de asombro, ella lo miró como si estuviera loco. "Señor Stark, simplemente no puedo dejar mi trabajo y trabajar para usted. ¡Es- es demasiado! No estoy listos para eso"

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No es nada! Toma..." Él tomó su billetera y escribió en una tarjeta. Cuando él se la dio, tenía una pequeña imagen del logotipo de Stark en la parte superior derecha, mientras que en el medio se imprimió Tony Stark de forma ordenada en letras negras en la parte superior. Tenía un número de teléfono escrito con pluma en la parte delantera.

"¡Llámame cuando aceptes que es la mejor decisión de tu vida, Señorita Potts!" Y con eso, se alejó. Él salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta adecuada. Ella miró la tarjeta más de cerca.

'Virginia es un nombre tan aburrido', leyó en la parte posterior. '¿Qué tal Pepper? "

"¿Pepper?" Murmuró, confundida ¿Por qué Pepper? Fue entonces cuando su mano rozó el bolsillo de su vestido. Dentro había un pequeño paquete de pimienta. Ella había ido antes a McDonald's, para conseguir algo de comer.

"¿Cómo es que él se dio cuenta?"

Cuando ella miró hacia abajo, dos pequeños paquetes de pimienta habían caído al suelo. La pimienta que contenían se había salido de su empaque formando una 'P' cada uno de ellos.

"¿PP? Como..." Cayó en la cuenta. "Señorita Pepper Potts. Oh dios..."

Tony sintió que el mundo lo necesitaba otra vez. Se alivió del dolor de no tener a nadie ahí para él cuando los necesitaba. Después de sólo un poco más de un mes, Pepper y Tony podrían considerarse los mejores amigos. Ambos se necesitan mutuamente más de lo que querían admitir.

Era una sensación agradable.

Nunca intentaron acercarse el uno al otro. Era demasiado incómodo. Las consecuencias eran muy ...extremas. La prensa, rumores, precios de las acciones; ¡no, gracias!

Sin embargo el no iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Quería a Pepper. Ella era la fruta prohibida y le dolía, el no pidió este juego. ¡Mierda, Anthony Edward Stark no pidió esta vida! Todo era una ecuación matemática y, en su ecuación, que era inútil. Siempre fue inútil.

Así que se acostaba con otras mujeres. No era por el bien de sí mismo o cualquier cosa, no, era por el bien de su relación con su asistente. Quizás, en el fondo, Tony sabía que era para darle celos, pero él no quería admitirlo.

Así que ninguno de ellos comentó sobre esto, y volvió loco a Tony aun más.

... Y entonces Afganistán llegó y cambió su pobre visión de la vida.

Había muchas cosas que el quería olvidar, y una de ellas era Afganistán.

Comenzó siendo una simple demostración de armas de su nuevo misil, el Jerico ¡ Dios, como deseaba no haber construido esa cosa! El no quería asistir al principio pero Obi le insistió y tuvo que aceptar. En el viaje de regreso emboscaron la caravana militar donde viajaba.

Explosiones y gritos de jóvenes soldados era lo poco que recuerda. Después un gran dolor en el pecho, una cirugía a corazón abierto y murmullos de múltiples idiomas que no lograba entender. Todo se volvió negro después de eso.

Despertó en una cueva conectado una batería de coche. No estaba solo había alguien mas con el, Ho Yin sen.

Yin sen le explico la batería. Aquella cosa era la única cosa que lo mantenía con vida si no moriría en una semana.

¡JERICO! ¡JERICO!

Agua, agua era todo lo que veía. Sus captores empujaban su cabeza bajo el liquido, no podía respirar. El imán conectado a su pecho le estaba quemando, el agua llego a los cables electrocutando su cuerpo. Este proceso lo repitieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin acepto lo que le pedían. Construir un misil Jerico.

"Escucha. Eso que viste, es tu legado, Stark."

"Es el ultimo gran acto de rebeldía, del 'Gran Tony Stark' ¿O vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?"

El construyo su primer Reactor, luego construyo la Mark l. Pero aun asi nada de eso fue suficiente para salvar a Yin sen, el hombre que le salvo la vida.

"Aprovéchalo. No malgastes tu vida"

Fueron las ultimas palabras del hombre.

Furioso, Tony destruyo todas las armas. No se dio cuenta que también uso su telekinesis, a ese punto no le importaba el solo los quería ver muertos y salir con vida de ese infierno.

Cuando regreso, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la división de armas. Stane no estaba feliz por esto,al parecer nadie estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Rhodey no quiso escucharlo cuando le intento hablar sobre su nuevo proyecto, ni siquiera Pepper.

Construyo la Mark ll, pero tenia unos pequeños problemas. Vino la Mark lll.

Ataco a algunos terroristas en Gulmira. Mato Stane, quien le había traicionado y el fue el que mando a asesinarlo en primer lugar. Salvo a Pepper. Dio la famosa conferencia de 'Yo Soy Iron Man' para que al final llegara un tipo vestido de pirata a su casa diciéndole:

"Nick Fuy, Director de S.H.I.E.L.D. Le vine hablar sobre la iniciativa Vengadores"

Claro después de todo eso tuvieron que venir mas problemas.

Morir lentamente envenenado por la cosa que lo mantenía con vida, fue la primera. El no sabia que hacer, los primeros meses fueron fáciles de soportar pero para el cuarto mas fue mas complicado. Recurrió a su electrokinesis, por primera vez en años, para ocultar los síntomas.

Luego Natasha Romanoff luego, claro que se dio cuenta que era espía de S.H.I.E.L.D., después de que cierto Director Barbosa irrumpió en su casa, se dedico a investigarlos, eso incluía hackear su sistema cada vez que que quería y jamas se han dado cuenta, borro toda la informacion que habían obtenido de Afganistán y de Stane, manteniéndose al tanto de cada una de las acciones de la organización, asi que el ya sabia que la tal Natalie Rushman era en realidad Black Widow.

Ellos esperaban a un hombre egoísta, narcisista, asi que eso es lo que les dio.

Por si fuera poco un hombre intento asesinarlo cuando decidió conducir un auto de carreras en Mónaco. Destruyo la mitad de su casa en su fiesta de cumpleaños fingiendo estar borracho dejando que Rhodey se llevara uno de sus trajes.

Y como si estuviera gritando '¡Hey, me estoy muriendo, vengan a joderme la vida!' Hammer decidió hacer una alianza con Vanko, (el psicopata que intento asesinarlo en Mónaco) mejor la armadura que Rhodey se había llevado para instalarle armamento de segunda mano, luchar con un monton de Hammer Droides y decirle a Pepper sobre lo del Reactor, okay esto ultimo no fue tan malo pero aun asi.

Después de todo esto sucedió Nueva York y los Vengadores.

No sabia que hacer ahora, tener a un semi dios, dos super espías, un hombre con grandes problemas de la ira y un soldado revivido por obra del espíritu santo viviendo en su Torre, seria mas difícil mantener su secreto de todos ellos.

Ademas parecía que Cap y los gemelos del diablo (Clint y Natasha) parecían estar en contra de los mutantes.


	5. Chapter 5

Pocas horas después de que capturaran a Loki, Fury los cito para hablar de todo la cosa de ser un equipo.

Tony para la sorpresa de todos fue el primero en llegar, después Natasha, Clint y el resto del equipo. Todos estaban exhausto, Natasha tenía varios cortes en el rostro al igual que Clint; Thor solo se veía cansado y Steve parecía el menos herido; Bruce se encontraba cabeceando a su lado claramente convertirse en Hulk es algo desgastador, y Tony, bueno, su armadura estaba completamente dañada e iba ser un poco difícil salir de ella manualmente, su cuerpo le dolía como el infierno, gracias a dios que su electrokinesis se encargaría de bloquear el dolor. Si fuera una competencia de quien era el peor herido, la seria el ganador. Después de una larga espera, según Tony,  llego Fury con su tradicional cara de ‘No se metan conmigo’.

“Bien. Los reuní aquí…”

“Para presenciar el hermoso matrimonio del Capitán Barbosa y su fiel doncella” Interrumpió Tony al director. Clint estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa, al igual que Bruce. Los demás lo miraron con fastidio.

“Stark, esto es serio, así que escúchame, sino hare tu maldita vida un infierno” Tony no se inmuto ante la amenaza del director así que solo le dio un leve sonrisa recostándose despreocupadamente en su asiento que rechino ante el peso de su armadura. “Bien, como les decía. Están aquí porque necesito que todos ustedes permanezcan en un mismo lugar y por un mismo lugar me refiero a que quiero que ¡¡TÚ STARK!! Mantengas al equipo en tu Torre”

“¡¡Whoa, Whoa. Detente ahí  Fury!!” Dijo Tony levantándose de golpe. “No voy a dar mi Torre como guardería secreta de tu banda súper secreta de súper héroes”

“Stark, tú también eres parte de esto” Declaro Steve algo molesto.

 “Soy un consultor Capitán, y sin ofender, no me agrada la idea de trabajar con todos ustedes excepto contigo Brucy, aun tengo abierta mi oferta. Así que no Fury y no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión” Si, puede que haya hecho un gran trabajo en la pelea con Loki pero  aun no confiaba en ellos, tal vez en Bruce, ese hombre le recordaba a él sin todas sus mascaras; sin embargo, que tal si descubrían su secreto y si lo hacían lo echarían del equipo o Shield experimentaría con él. Honestamente él no quería que eso sucediera.

“Tal vez lo hagas si me pongo en contacto con la señorita Potts” Dijo Fury en un tono despreocupado, claramente sabia que esto le daría la victoria ya que Tony  cambio su expresión de genio arrogante a la de un niño pequeño cuando le dicen que su mama lo va a regañar. Natasha sonrió para sus adentros.

“V-te –da” murmuro Tony.

“No te escuche claramente Stark, podrías repetirlo”

“¡¡Vete al mierda!!” Todos en la sale sonrieron a excepción de Steve quien solo rodo los ojos. No le agradaba la forma en que Stark se dirigía a sus superiores.

“Okay, si hare lo que dijiste pero es mi Torre y hare lo que yo quiera, así que no me reclamen si decido jugar con las armas de Natasha o pintar el escudo del Capitán América”

Después de que el millonario terminara de argumentar con Fury, el equipo se retiro a su nuevo hogar pero antes se detuvieron por algo de Shawarma, Tony estaba muy insistente de que debían probarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la Torre, Tony logro quitarse la armadura y en cuanto lo hizo todas las miradas se dirigieron a él.

“¡¡Dios ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Parece que te echaron a un triturador de basura” Clint grito, al no le importo ya que no le dolía. Pero Bruce se abalanzo cuando su instinto de doctor se lo dijo.

“¡¡¿Tony por qué no dijiste nada? No dudo que tengas algún hueso roto!!”

“Hay, tranquilos estoy bien, solo son unos simples golpes nada de qué preocuparse, diles Jarvis”

“Señor yo le recomendaría asistencia médica” Las expresiones de todos los demás eran épicas al escuchar la voz de la IA, Thor tenía una posición de ataque con su martillo en su mano y los demás tenían la confusión escrita por todo su rostro a excepción de Natasha. Mental mente se pregunto si Jarvis estaba grabando esto.

“Traidor” murmuro. “Bueno, no importa. Les mostrare el lugar”

Después del tour el cansancio llego al cuerpo de los vengadores y cada uno de ellos se fue a descansar, después de todo ellos habían salvado al mundo y se lo merecían.

* * *

 

_"Stark, escúchame. Hay un misil que se dirige a la ciudad" Escucho hablar a Fury, el estaba tratando de levantarse pero lo tenían rodeado. "¿En Cuánto?"_

_"Tres minutos, máximo" Tony estaba siendo apaleado por varios chidori y el solo les podía disparar con sus repulsores. "Volara la mitad de Manhattan"_

_Eso no era bueno."¡Jarvis, pon toda la energía en los repulsores!""¡Ya lo hice!"_

_Librándose de los golpes, se elevo volando lo más rápido que pudo para detener el apocalíptico misil. No podía dejar que personas inocentes perdieran la vida, el ya no quería más sangre en sus manos, no cuando él podía evitarlo._

_"Los estoy cerrando, alguien me copia. Puedo cerrar el portal"_

_"¡Hazlo!"_

_"¡No, espera!"_

_"¡Stark estas cosas aun vienen!" Le dijo Steve por el comunicador. Al parecer Natasha encontró la forma de cerrar el agujero de gusano._

_"Se está acercando un misil, explotara en menos de un minuto." Dirigiendo su atención hacia el misil que paso velozmente por un puente, freno lo más que pudo y salió tras él a toda velocidad. "Y se justo donde lo pondré."Al momento de agarrar el misil, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente, muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía. No haberse dado cuenta de la envidia y resentimiento de Obadiah hacia él, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, enfrentarlo de frente sin una armadura, tal vez Afganistán jamás hubiera sucedido y la familia de Yinsen estaría con vida. Todavía tenía que disculparse con Charles y los demás por distanciarse de ellos, era lo más cercano que tenia a una familia._

_"Muy fuerte con esa armadura. Y sin ella dime que eres tú"_

_"Un genio, millonario, playboy, filántropo" Como se arrepentía de haber dicho eso._

_"Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. He visto los videos, tus solamente peleas para ti mismo. No eres capaz de sacrificarte. Acostarte sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti" Tal vez Steve tenia razón, aunque ahora mismo estaba demostrando lo contrario. El era muy capaz de sacrificarse con tal de proteger a las personas que ama._

_"Stark, sabes que es una misión sin retorno"_

_"Guarda energía para el regreso Jarvis"_

_"Señor... llamo a la señorita Potts"_

_"...Porque no" No quería dejar sola a Pepper, sabía que quedaría destrozada, ella era su ancla, la razón por la que había cambiado para ser una mejor persona._

_'Llamada fallida' Señalo la pantalla poco después de que entrara al portal y el se iría sin decirle cuanto la amaba._

_El pánico se apodero de su mente, el no quería acabar así, morir en el espacio no estaba en su plan de vida._

_Ya no podía respirar, su pecho le dolía como el infierno, podía sentir como la metralla se acercaba a su corazón._

_Pero el solo se quedo ahí, observando lo grande que era el universo. El misil alcanzo su destino creando una mancha azul que le recordó al resplandor de su Reactor Arc._

_'Aire, necesito aire. No puedo respirar, necesito aire, aire es todo lo que necesito' Grito en su mente. Pero se sentía tan cansado. Cerró los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por la oscuridad._

* * *

 

"¡AH!" Despertó con un grito ahogado, estaba temblando y respirando con dificultad, su ropa parecía una segunda piel empapada en sudor. Estaba muy agradecido que su cuarto estaba insonorizado.

Esto era nuevo, normalmente suele tener pesadillas de Afganistán o de Obadiah, pero esta era completamente nueva. Y no sabía cómo hacerle frente.

Pepper sabe de sus terrores nocturnos pero no le ha dicho las causas, aunque tal vez ella tiene sus sospechas pero aun no estaba listo para decirle.

Tardo unos minutos en tranquilizarse, una vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta que las cosas a su alrededor estaban levitando, al parecer inconscientemente uso su telequinesis y podía sentir la electricidad en el aire, esto no pasaba tan a menudo, gracias a dios que nadie está con él cuando sucedía. Lentamente regreso las cosas a su lugar.

Miro al reloj en su mesita de noche.

10:52 pm

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" Pregunto Jarvis algo preocupado.

El no respondió.

Después de ordenar su mente, se levanto dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño y tomo una pequeña ducha para tratar de calmar el pequeño temblor de su cuerpo, cuidando de que su cabeza no quedara bajo el chorro de agua, no quería tener un flashback y despertar a todos los demás. Cuando salió se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes y cortaduras, posiblemente había unos cuantos huesos rotos pero no le preocupo mucho después de todo se irían en un par de días. Su electrokinesis le había sido muy efectiva en estos casos, después de Afganistán tuvo que volver a lo básico ya que no había usado sus poderes en mucho tiempo y actualmente se podría decir que era un mutante nivel 3, así podía bloquear el dolor y actuar como si todo estuviera bien, lo malo es que no podía bloquear uno nuevo. Además tendría que ralentizar su proceso de curación sino habría muchas sospechas.

Después de vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla y camiseta de manga larga negra, decidió que si no iba a dormir durante el resto de la noche, al menos iba hacer algo productivo.

"Jarvis, prepara la Mark VII y abre un nuevo archivo."

"¿Algún nombre para su nuevo proyecto señor?"

"Mark VIII" Sip, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, su armadura había quedado muy dañada en la batalla y le llevaría un tiempo en repararla así que era mejor comenzar con otra a partir de la anterior.

Antes de dirigirse a su taller, se le ocurrió hacer algo que no había hecho en años.

…

"¿Jarvis?"

"¿Si señor?"

"Trate de contactarme con el Profesor Charles Xavier" Esta era la primera vez en muchos años que se comunicaba con el Profesor. La reciente pesadilla le puso algo nostálgico y ahora quería arreglar su relación con su gran familia, extrañaba mucho a todos, sobre todo a Scale. No le importaba que fueran como las tres de la madrugada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, escucho la voz de un gran hombre que no ha visto en tanto tiempo.

 _“Bueno ¿Quién habla?”_ Hablo el hombre. Su voz sonaba algo somnolienta y cansada.

Tony se quedo en silencio, no sabía que decir.

_“¿Quién habla?” Volvió a preguntar algo confundido_

“…”

_“Anthony ¿Estas bien?”_

‘¡¡Mierda!!’ Pensó ¿Cómo es que supo que era él? ‘¡¡Oh claro. Porque era un maldito telepata!!’

_“Hah” rio “Veo que nos has cambio mucho Anthony ¿Necesitas algo?”_

“No, yo solo quería escucharte… no saben cuánto me hacen falta todos ustedes.” Por fin salieron las palabras de su boca y eran palabras muy sinceras.

_“Nosotros también te extrañamos. Scale se unió al equipo poco después de que te fuiste además sigue practicando con tal de superarte. Scott ahora es el líder; Jean ha mejorado mucho; Logan es el mismo de siempre y los demás también han mejorado”_

“Vaya parece que me he perdido muchas cosas”

_“¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?¿Has tenido problemas con tus poderes, Anthony?_

“Si bueno… he estado ocupado estos últimos años”

 _“Si lo sé. Todos aquí están preocupados por ti desde que te vimos entrar en ese agujero en el cielo en Nueva York”_ Dijo Carles. No pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que salió de su boca cuando el Profesor menciono el portal.

El estaba cayendo, no podía respirar. Su pecho le dolía de nuevo como el sentía la metralla acercarse a su corazón.

_Llamada fallida._

Pepper, el ya no sería capaz de protegerla. Necesitaba respirar. _‘Necesito aire, necesito respirar’_

_“¿Anthony, te encuentras bien? Tu mente parece algo agitada”_

_‘Tranquilízate Tony, estas en tu habitación, no hay agujeros de gusano y ni dioses psicópatas tratando de conquistar al mundo’_ “Si estoy bien Charles, solo…” suspiro “… estoy algo cansado.”

 _“Entonces debería llamarte luego para que trates de descansar”_   Al parecer el hombre se dio cuenta de lo tensa que era su voz y tal vez tenía razón, necesitaba descansar pero él no quería cerrar los ojos y tener otra pesadilla.

“Buena idea Charles. Buenas noches”

_“Buenas noches Anthony”_

*bip*

Dio un gran suspiro,  sus manos le estaban temblando y su respiración había vuelto a ser trabajosa. No sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando. Porque estaba reaccionando de esta manera ante la mención de Nueva York.

“Jarvis ¿Qué me está pasando?”

“Mi diagnostico es que usted está sufriendo un ligero ataque de ansiedad”

 _‘Okay Tony, respira todo va a estar bien, solo respira. Esto ya ha pasado así que no debe ser tan difícil esta vez. Trata de pensar en otra cosa, tal vez ir al taller te va distraer.’_   Dicho y hecho se levanto y se dirigió a su taller.

* * *

 

Steve estaba mirando atreves del cristal roto de la sala de estar, Nueva York había cambiado mucho. Todos sus amigos se habían ido, aun se preguntaba qué es lo que había sido de Peggy, habría tenido una familia, buena salud. Mirando hacia el esplendor de la vista nocturna de la gran ciudad pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a Stark en el Helicarrier.

_"Muy fuerte con esa armadura. Y sin ella dime que eres tú"_

Estaba muy equivocado respecto al hombre.

“¿No puedes dormir Cap?” Pregunto una voz detrás de él. Se volteo y encontró a Bruce acomodándose en la gran sala de estar (Es la misma donde Hulk asoto a Loki como muñeco de trapo).

“Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que acabamos de luchar contra aliens” Le dijo Steve muy divertido. ‘Espera ¿Desde cuando esta ese agujero en el piso?’ Pensó cuando vio el gran cráter tamaño humano. Y como si Bruce leyera su mente.

“Fue el… otro tipo” Le dijo tímidamente. Bruce estaba vestido con la ropa que Tony le había dado, le quedaba un poco pequeña ya que Tony era más chaparro y delgado que casi todos.

“Así que…  Stark te hizo un oferta…” Comenzó Steve. Acomodandose al lado del doctor en el sofá.

“Si bueno, algo así. El solo me dijo que me divertiría si venía a su torre.”

“Oh”

“¿Crees que sea buena idea esto?” Pregunto Steve señalando a su alrededor haciendo referencia a su pregunta. “Tu sabes… Stark es algo…”

“No juzgues a las personas antes de conocerlas Cap.” Le interrumpió Bruce “Si, Tony tiene fama de ser un alcohólico y fiestero pero en el Helicarrier fue realmente una agradable compañía”

“¡¿Eso fue un alago?!” Grito Tony divertido entrando a la habitación. Bruce solo le sonrió en forma de respuesta. El tenía la seguridad de que todos estarían dormidos a esta hora. Bueno el también debería pero como ya lo había dicho, no quería cerrar los ojos y tener otra maldita pesadilla. Así que de camino a su taller había optado por ir por uno que otro trago.

“¿Tu tampoco podías dormir?” Le pregunto Steve. Observando como el genio se dirigía despreocupadamente al pequeño bar que había en la habitación y se sirvio en un vaso un poco de whisky.

“Lo hice pero ser un genio tiene sus cosas” Le respondió y le dio un trago a su vaso, suspirando al sentir el fuerte sabor de su bebida.’Oh si, necesitaba esto’ pensó. “Me desperté porque se me ha ocurrido una gran idea y no voy a poder dormir hasta que vaya a mi taller.” Eso era parte de la verdad, estaba muy claro que no le iba decir al maldito héroe de su infancia que se había despertado por una tonta pesadilla o a Bruce que probablemente trataría de hacerle hablar sobre eso.

Los tres estuvieron un rato en un incomodo silencio escuchando como el hielo en el vaso de Tony chocaba contra el cristal con cada movimiento que hacía, Steve estaba mirando de nuevo hacia la ciudad y Bruce estaba jugando con sus lentes como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo

“Bueno, como dicen por ahí. Que sueñen con los angelitos mis niños” se despidió Tony una vez que ya no pudo aguantar la tensión en el aire, sin mencionar que las imágenes de su reciente pesadilla aun seguían en su mente y por una extraña razón sentía la necesidad de absorber energía.

* * *

 

Así los días se convirtieron semanas y las semanas en meses.

Thor regreso a Asgard para llevar a su hermano ante la justicia y otras cosas honorables que Tony no presto atención. Desde entonces todos ellos han tenido que ayudar a limpiar la ciudad y asistir a conferencias de prensa de las cuales ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia a excepción de Tony por supuesto. El se había convertido en el representante a ser de las caras más conocidas, verlo contestar las preguntas de los reporteros como si estuviera en una simple conversación con alguien era sorprendente para todos ellos. Las conferencias nunca eran aburridas por que el siempre estaba haciendo bromas.

Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que cierto loco mutante decidió atacar en centro de Manhattan.

Era una chica con el poder de manipular la tierra. No fue tan difícil vencerla, según Clint. La verdad es que Hulk fue quien logro detenerla. Steve había quedado atrapado en un montón de piedras, Natasha había conseguido un esguince de tobillo, Clint atacaba desde el aire con el Quinjet y el había sido aplastado por un gran pedazo de un edificio, por suerte no se rompió ningún hueso

Shield llego de inmediato una vez que Hulk la había dejado inconsciente. Cuando llegaron al Helicarrier Tony se llevo un gran sorpresa al ver a los X-Men en la pequeña sala de conferencias donde normalmente se reunian con Fury. Casi se ahogo con su propia saliva al ver a sus viejos amigos.


End file.
